Konoha Next Generation
by Matt forever a brat
Summary: OC Story sobre os descendentes de Konoha e restantes vilas.


_OC Story_

_**Konoha Next Generation**_

**I Capitulo**

_- Vem cá pequeno… Tenho fome… Deixa-me Matar……………_

A voz ecoou por toda a mente de Sora: era uma voz fria, uma voz de arrepiar os ossos, de cortar a respiração, de veneno frio.

Ele acordou sobressaltado com os olhos azuis cor do céu a oscilarem mais que uma árvore ao vento no Outono. Sora estava deitado de costas, respirando fundo como se tivesse andado a correr. Acordara de um pesadelo com as mãos a pressionarem-lhe o rosto. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam húmidos e os olhos azuis quase vidrados.

Sentou-se, ainda com uma das mãos a segurar a cabeça enquanto a outra procurava o interruptor do candeeiro junto a mesa-de-cabeceira. Quando finalmente acendeu a luz, o seu pequeno quarto iluminou-se um pouco, embora a visão de Sora ainda não estivesse muito nítida.

Depois dos seus olhos se habituarem a luz, Sora atravessou o quarto abrindo o guarda-fatos e olhou para o espelho no interior da porta. Um rapazinho magricela de sete anos, de olhos azuis cor do céu, brilhantes e curiosos, olhava para ele, com o cabelo vermelho completamente desalinhado. Sora tentou lembrar-se do sonho que estava a ter, mesmo antes de acordar: pareceu-lhe tão real e sóbrio que Sora perguntava-se se não teria sido realidade. Fez um esforço de concentração, um esforço enorme, tentando recordar-se.

A imagem esbatida da sua vila veio-lhe à memória… havia areia por toda a cidade… era muito mais pequena, mas era a vila de agora… havia várias pessoas… um sacerdote venerado como um deus de voz aguda e fria. Sora sentiu um arrepio pela espinha abaixo, como se um cubo de gelo tivesse descido pelo estômago abaixo.

Fechou os olhos com toda a força e tentou recordar-se do aspecto do sacerdote, mas era impossível. Tudo o que conseguia saber era que no momento em que o sacerdote o encarara nos olhos, Sora sentira um espasmo de horror que o fizera acordar.

Estava tudo a ficar confuso na sua mente. Pôs a cabeça entre mãos, deixando de ver o seu pequeno quarto, tentando agarrar a imagem da vila arenosa mas principalmente da cara do sacerdote, mas era como se tentasse conservar água dentro das duas mãos juntas em forma de concha. Os pormenores escorriam-lhe por entre os dedos tão depressa como a sua vontade de os agarrar… o Sacerdote e o seu servo falavam de alguém que tinham morto… e planeavam matar mais alguém…

Sora retirou a cabeça de entre as mãos, abriu os olhos azuis e olhou em volta, como se esperasse ver algo de invulgar no seu quarto.

Na verdade havia um número incrível de coisas inesperadas: montes de pergaminho preenchidos por palavras japonesas enchiam a sua secretária; uma mochila aberta, ao pé da cama de onde saíam vários kunais e senbons. Eram tudo preparativos para o exame Chuunin para qual Sora treinava já há várias semanas.

Sora atravessou o quarto e foi até à janela, onde abriu as cortinas para observar a rua. A vila da Suna tinha o aspecto de uma cidade que devia ter uma respeitável e organizada rua suburbana numa madrugada de sábado. Todos os cortinados das outras casas se encontravam corridos. Tanto quanto Sora podia vislumbrar no escuro, não se via um único ser vivo, nem mesmo um gato.

E contudo, Sora sentou-se, inquieto, na cama, passando novamente as mãos pela testa. Não era a dor que o preocupava; Sora já conhecia bem a dor e os ferimentos.

Não. O que preocupava Sora eram as dores de cabeça e os pesadelos constantes que o atormentavam já há dois meses.

Sora escutou o silêncio à sua volta, tentado ouvir o ranger dum degrau ou o destrancar da porta do quarto.

Sacudiu-se mentalmente: estava a ser estúpido. Aquela era capaz de ser a mais bem protegida casa da vila, até porque era lá que vivia o Kazekage, o homem mais forte daquela vila. Além disso, havia vários jonins a guardarem as portas, e nos quartos ao lado dormiam os restantes parentes da família. A simples ideia de lhes contar, quando acordassem, que lhe doía a cabeça e tivera vários pesadelos seria motivo de riso por parte dos seus familiares. Tentou imaginar a cara da sua prima, Kina, e de imediato ouviu a voz dela, estridente e em pânico:

_- Dói-te a cabeça? Queres saber porquê!? Porque ultimamente não descansas! Só treino, treino, treino! Se não vais descansar vou contar tudo à minha mãe!_

Sim, seria muito provavelmente o que Kina ia dizer-lhe. Sora espreitou pela janela para o céu azul-escuro.

_- Dói-me bastante a cabeça já alguns meses e tenho pesadelos com assassinos…_

Mesmo dentro da sua cabeça, as palavras soavam-lhe estúpidas.

Tentou imaginar a reacção do seu outro primo, Janen (mente viciosa) que infelizmente sofria de esquizofrenia e era bastante supersticioso.

_- Pesadelos?... mas… achas que é algo que acontecerá no futuro? Quer dizer… não pode pois não?... Vou perguntar ao meu a pai._

O pai de Janen, Kankurou, era o homem mais forte logo a seguir ao Kazekage. Era um jonin altamente qualificado e dominava a arte das marionetas. Mas claro, por muito que o seu tio gostasse dele, ia-lhe despentear o cabelo e rir-se dizendo que Sora estava apenas com imaginação a mais e que precisava de repousar.

O seu tio, tia e primos, eram as pessoas com quem Sora mais se dava, até porque eram a sua família. Sora estava ansioso de ir passar alguns dias com Kina a Konoha, já que a mãe de Kina, a sua tia Temari, também vivera na Suna. Mas após ter começado a namorar com o seu tio Shikamaru ela ficara lá a viver até agora. Kina estava a passar duas semanas em Suna e depois voltaria para Konoha. Sora decidiu não contar nada a ninguém pois não queria que a visita fosse salpicada de perguntas ansiosas devido as suas dores de cabeça e pesadelos.

Sora massajou a testa com os nós dos dedos. O que realmente queria, e sentiu-se quase envergonhado ao admiti-lo, era uma espécie de pai: um ninja adulto, a quem ele pudesse pedir um conselho sem ter de se sentir estúpido, alguém que se preocupasse com ele, que tivesse experiência em ninjutsus para lhe ensinar. Também queria uma mãe, mas não sabia bem o que lhe pedir ou fazer se ela existisse. De qualquer maneira, podia-se dizer que Sora não tinha pais, apenas o seu tio Kankurou que fazia um pouco dois e tratava de Sora como se fosse seu filho e irmão de Janen e a outra filha mais nova, Bara (Rosa). Apesar de amar bastante o seu tio, ele gostava que o seu verdadeiro pai fosse, por assim dizer, pai. Mas raramente o via, quase nunca haviam falado e Sora quase não se lembrava da última vez que estiveram juntos. O seu pai era o homem mais forte de Suna mas também o mais ocupado. A sua mãe, segundo Kankurou, havia morrido no parto ao dar Sora à luz. Pouco mais sabia sobre ela, apenas que tinha herdado os seus belos olhos azuis cor do Sora, daí o seu nome. Tudo o resto herdara do pai: a pele branca, cabelos vermelhos e um ar sonhador e olhar distante.

Decidiu guardar segredo em relação as dores pois também não queria preocupar ninguém. Em seguida levantou-se, espreguiçando-se e dirigiu-se ao armário, sem olhar para o espelho e começou-se a vestir antes de descer para o pequeno-almoço.

* * *

Fim do primeiro capitulo,

Hope u like it

Kita Jeeva'z


End file.
